Salvador Benevolus
by MaraMalfoy
Summary: Harry wird während der Horcrux Jagd von einem Fremden gefesselt und es wird von ihm verlangt, dass er seinen Platz in einer anderen Welt einnimmt. Der Plan jedoch verläuft nicht wie gewollt: Harry muss in eine neue Welt flüchten, wo wir eine andere Geschichte schreiben und wo gerade ein Krieg wütet… (Übersetzung; Die Bedeutung des Titels: Gnädiger Retter)


**Harry Potter gehört J. K. Rowling.**

**Author: Lilyanjudyth.**

Der Link zu ihren Profil: www . fanfiction u / 1074487 / Lilyanjudyth - hier findet ihr eine ihrer anderen Storys auf Englisch.

**Das ist eine Übersetzung aus den Ungarischen.**

Dieses Kapitel wurde gebetat, aber meine Beta hat leider keine Zeit mehr. Deshalb suche ich dringend jemanden, der/die die Geschichte betan würde.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

><p>Kapitel 1 – Vertrauen<p>

„Petrificus Totalus!" ertönte der Schrei unter der Kutte hervor. Harry fiel mit dem Gesicht nach vorne, dicht am Portrait der Fetten Dame. Der Fremde packte ihn grob, riss ihn vom Boden auf und zerrte ihn in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er schleppte ihn bis zu dem Stuhl, den sie gestern wegen der Kartenparty dagelassen haben. Der Fremde fesselte ihn an den Stuhl, obwohl er immer noch unter den Einfluss der Petrificus stand. Seine Glieder rebellierten gegen die engen Seile, sein Gesicht schmerzte immer mehr, wenn er versuchte zu sprechen.

Er fand heraus, dass der Fluch auf ihn aus irgendeinem Grund eine andere Wirkung hatte, als vorher. Letztes Jahr, als Malfoy ihn im Zug verfluchte, konnte er sich gar nicht bewegen, dagegen hat es auch nicht wehgetan. Aber der hier war grauenvoll: der Schmerz drang bis zur Knochen durch, auch wenn es schwächer war, als ein gewöhnlicher Salzsäurenfluch.

Er nahm den geheimnisvollen Menschen ins Augenschein: er hatte einen Kapuze über den Kopf gezogen, so konnte er gar nicht erkennen, wer es war. Aber seine Bewegungen kamen ihm bekannt vor. Nachdem der Fremde seine Arme nach hinten zog und sie auch gut fesselte, blieb er schließlich vor Harry stehen. Dann beugte er sich vor und nahm den Jungen den – in seiner Tasche versteckten – Zauberstab weg.

„Der berühmte Harry Potter!" Flüsterte der Fremde und schritt näher an ihm heran. Kälte lief seinen Rücken herunter, als er die schrecklich bekannte Stimme hörte.

Der Fremde ließ den Salzsäurenfluch auflösen.

„Wer zum Teufel bist du? Und warum hast du mich gefesselt?" Fragte Harry wütend, als er sich in der Lage fühlte, zu sprechen. Sein Angreifer zog die Kapuze als Antwort herunter und blickte ihn an. Harry vergaß einen Moment zu atmen, als er schließlich den Fremden erblickte. Er war sein Ebenbild. Er sah ganz genauso aus: schwarze verstrubbelte Haare, Brille…

„Wir haben uns doch nicht überrascht?" Fragte der Andere und grinste spöttisch. „Huh, wir sind wirklich gleich."

„Wer bist du?" Fragte Harry heiser, als würde er befürchten, er siehe Gespenster. Er blinzelte, dann wieder, aber die Erscheinung wollte nicht verschwinden. Noch dazu hat sich in den Blick seines Doppelgängers ein seltsamer Wahnsinn gemischt.

„Siehst du es nicht? Ich bin du und du bist ich. Ich gehe weiter: ich heiße auch Harry. Aber nenn mich lieber Potter." Lachte der andere Junge auf. „Und ich habe einen großartigen Plan."

„Ich denke nicht, dass du es mir verraten wirst." Zischte Harry zwischen seinen Zähnen heraus.

Er wusste ganz genau, dass seine zwei Freunde unten in der Großen Halle waren und aßen zum Abend mit den anderen Mitgliedern des Hauses; also die Chance, dass ihm jemand hilft, war recht gering.

„Wieso solltest du das schließlich nicht wissen?" Antwortete er und begann vor Harry auf und ab zu laufen. „Ich hasse den Ort, wo ich lebe, ich habe genug vom Krieg, von der ständigen Flucht, von den Todessern. Auch wenn es schon abgemacht war, dass ich mich ihnen anschließe."

Hier schien er ein wenig nachzudenken, aber dann fuhr er fort.

„Aber warum sollte ich mich bemühen, wenn ich hier einen wundervollen Platz haben werde? Es gibt kein Krieg und ich muss meinen Vater auch nicht ertragen; seine ständige Angst um mich, seine Belehrungen, und ach ja, meinen miesen Bruder."

Harry kapierte kaum, was der Andere erklärte, aber er versuchte so gut es ging aufzupassen, trotz der bis zum Kochen durchdringenden Schmerzen.

„Was geht mich denn dein Leben an?" Fragte er, auch wenn er die Antwort schon ahnte.

„Du wirst meinen Platz einnehmen, ob es dir nun gefällt, oder nicht." Hier grinste er mit solch einer bösen Entschlossenheit, dass Harry von seinem Blick mit Kälte geschüttelt wurde.

„Und wie bitte willst du das anstellen? Bist du allmächtig, oder was?"

Als er den Satz beendete, begann Potter laut zu lachen und für eine Weile hörte er gar nicht auf. Als er sich gebührend ausgelacht hatte, zog er eine Kette aus seiner Robe. Harry hatte schon so etwas gesehen: sie sah ganz genau so aus, wie der Zeitumkehrer von Hermine, nur dieser hatte die Farbe von einem grellen Rot. Er ging zu Harry und ließ ihn vor seiner Nase schwingen.

„Siehst du? Das wird der Schlüssel zu meinem Plan."

„Was willst du denn mit einem Zeitumkehrer?" Er fragte ihn weiter aus, aber er hatte schon eine vage Vorstellung im Bezug auf der Zaubergegenstandes.

_Dieser Irre kommt bestimmt aus der Zukunft und sein größter Wunsch ist, dass ich dorthin zurückkehre, dachte sich Harry im Stillen. _Schon der Gedanke daran ließ ihn vor Kälte zittern. Solch ein unberechenbarer Verrückter wollte er auf keinen Fall bekommen…

„Hm, das erfährst du bald." Sagte er sachlich, als er den Zeitumkehrer näher betrachtete. „Erzähl mir lieber etwas von dieser Welt!"

Dieser Welt?

„Wie meinst du das denn?" Fragte Harry nicht verstehend.

„SO WIE ICH ES GESAGT HABE!" Schrie Potter. Danach schritt er näher und packte Harry am Kragen. „Also, gibt es hier Krieg? Sind deine Eltern am Leben? Ist Voldemort noch an der Macht?"

„Es gibt keinen Krieg, meine Eltern sind tot und Voldemort ist an der Macht, ja!" Antwortete Harry schnell, woraufhin Potter seinen Kragen losließ.

„Perfekt!" Er sah sich im Gemeinschaftraum um. „Wie ich sehe, hier ist noch Unterricht. Nicht, dass ich ihn besuchen würde…" Dachte er ein wenig nostalgisch nach und fuhr fort: „Na los, steh auf!"

Die Seile fielen von Harry ab, Potter griff ihn an seinem Umhang und schleppte ihn näher zu einem Bild im Gemeinschaftraum.

„Na also, hier ist es richtig." Er blickte auf die Uhr und dann auf Harry. „Nur noch wenige Sekunden…"

Sobald, als er das sagte, der Bild, vor dem sie standen, begann zu wellen und starker Wind kam aus ihm heraus. Harry konnte sich kaum von der Luftströmung aufrecht halten. Potter hielt ihn fest und Harry sah schon was er vorhatte: ihn in den verzauberten Bild zu stoßen**.**

„Na, los, rein mit dir!" herrschte der Junge ihn an, woraufhin Harry seine momentane Unachtsamkeit ausnutzend, sich von ihm wegstieß und Potter fiel gegen dem Sessel. Harry trödelte nicht herum: er versteckte dich sofort hinter dem anderen Sessel. Im Gemeinschaftraum, vom – zum Sturm gewordenen – Wind, flogen die, auf dem Tisch liegen gelassene Papiere wild umher.

„Potter! Flüchte nicht! Wenn es an mir liegt, wirst du nicht hierbleiben!" Schrie sein Ebenbild aus vollem Halse. Harrys Gehirn suchte fieberhaft nach irgendeiner Lösung, während der andere Junge immer näher kam.

Der Stab! Wieso fiel ihm das nicht früher ein?! Potter erreichte den Sessel, woraufhin Harry durch einen plötzlichen Einfall, ihm einen Bein stellte. Sein Doppelgänger stürzte sich, Harry sprang schnell neben ihm und nahm seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang. Aber Potter ebenfalls erwies sich, als schnell.

„Obstructo!" Schrie er plötzlich.

Harry wurde vom Fluch voll getroffen: er flog mindestens drei Metern nach hinten, bis er an die Wand knallte. Er setzte sich schwindelig auf, seine Hand zu seinem Kopf hebend. Er sah frisches Blut durch seine Finger fließen. Er stand langsam auf, aber er musste sich an der Wand festhalten, weil ihm sehr schwindelig war. Potter dagegen erreichte ihn bereits und mit einem gutgezielten Schlag traf er ihn in den Magen, woraufhin Harry zusammenbrach.

„Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein?" Fuhr er ihn an und trat den Jungen. „Du wirst durchgehen! Widersetz dich mir nicht, denn ich werde dich am Ende doch noch kaltmachen."

Harry zog seinen Stab vorsichtig hervor, während Potter weitersprach. „Leider kann ich dich nicht töten, denn wie wirst du mich dann ersetzen können? Na gut, ein paar gebrochene Knochen…"

„Wenn du jetzt denkst, du bist ein As…" Begann Harry, aber wegen einem erneuten Tritt konnte er den Satz nicht beenden. Potters Augen blitzten vom Zorn auf, als er den Stab bei dem Anderen entdeckte.

„Nein, das tust du nicht!" Er riss den Stab aus seiner Hand, woraufhin Harry die Gelegenheit, dass sein Gegner herunterbeugte, ausnutzte: er schlug ihm kräftig ins Gesicht. Als Potter nach hinten stürzte, ließ er den eben erbeuteten Stab aus seiner Hand fallen.

„Wenn du glaubst, dass du jetzt davonkommst, dann irrst du dich gewaltig!" stöhnte er sauer und hielt seine Hand vor seine Nase, aus der Blut nur so strömte. Als er dann zu Harrys Füßen guckte, setzte sich ein grauenhaftes Entsetzen auf sein Gesicht. „Scheiße!"

Harry folgte seinen Blick und dann sah er es: der Zeitumkehrer lag mindestens in drei Teilen auf den Boden.

Potter, als hätte er auf einer Triebfeder gesessen, fuhr plötzlich auf, und ging zu Harry hinüber. Er packte ihn erneut an seiner Kragen und zischte:

„Das hast du jetzt, kleiner Überlebender! Du hast den verzauberten Zeitumkehrer zerbrochen, stell dich auch den Konsequenzen!"

„Wovon zum Teufel redest du?" Fragte Harry und Potter drückte ihn – seine Frage hörend – an die Wand.

„Am liebsten würde ich dich hier und jetzt umbringen! Siehst du?" Er zerrte Harry seitwärts und zeigte auf die gegenüberstehende Wand. „Weil du ihn zerbrochen hast, wird die ganze Welt hier zusammenfallen. Aber was soll's… Ich werde alles aus der Loge beobachten, da ich so keine andere Wahl habe, als in meine Welt zurückzukehren. Und das habe ich nur dir zu verdanken! Das Ganze hat doch so gut begonnen."

Mit der Wand passierte wirklich etwas. Langsam wurde der Gemeinschaftraum in Dunkelheit gehüllt und der Schatten schlich immer schneller den verzauberten Bilderrahmen gefährlich nahe. Mit dem vorherigen Wind kam auch etwas Anderes: Kälte. Eisige Kälte.

„Ach ja? Idiot, du warst es doch, der ihn zerbrochen hat!" Schrie er in Potters Gesicht und mit einem gutgezielten Tritt schubste ihn wieder zurück. Sein Doppelgänger kämpfte sich schwer atmend auf seine Füße und bedachte ihn mit mörderischen Blicken. Er zog seinen Stab und es war eindeutig, dass er etwas vorhatte. Harry wusste auch was.

„Petrificus totalus!" Sprach er den Salzsäurenfluch schnell, was er hätte schon eher tun sollen; woraufhin Potter mit ausdrucklosem Gesicht nach hinten fiel. Harry schritt auf ihn zu und zischte ihm wütend ins Gesicht.

„Fahr zur Hölle! Ich hoffe, du verreckst hier zusammen mit deinem blöden Plan!"

Harry drehte sich um. Es interessierte ihn nicht mehr, was mit diesem Verrückten passieren wird. Er schaute sich mit zusammengezogenen Herzen in den so sehr geliebten Gemeinschaftraum um. Für einen Moment verlangsamte sich die Zeit, als er kurz nachdachte.

_Diese Welt wird untergehen, wie der Verrückte es meinte._

Was für einen Sinn hätte hierzubleiben und sterben? Hier lebt niemand mehr, der für ihn wichtig wäre und letztes Jahr starb auch Dumbledore…

Er schloss seine Augen und stellte sich vor, wie es wäre, wenn sein Vater noch leben würde, wenn er Geschwister hätte – wie es Potter auch sagte… er blickte mit tränenvollen Augen auf und nahm sich vor, durchzugehen.

Die Zeit schien sich zu beschleunigen: der stürmische Wind wirbelte immer mehr, die Bilder fielen von der Wand, die Sofas bewogen sich auch langsam zu der Quelle der Luftwirbel. Harry warf noch einen letzten Blick auf Potter, der mit ängstlichem Blick zurückschaute. Er seufzte leise und schritt zum Bild, sich mit seiner Hand an der Wand abstützend. Harry nahm tief Luft und schritt in die verzauberte Abbildung.

Sein Sicht dehnte sich: grelles Licht schnitt in seine Augen, dann fühlte er einen Ruck an seiner Taille, als würde er mit einer Portschlüssel reisen.

Als sich das Licht auslosch, landete er und auf dem hart gesteinten Boden rollte er mindestens 5 Metern. Er stieß sich danach an einem schäbigen Schrank an, wovon ein Guss von alten Bücher auf ihn herunterfiel. Harry, der seinen Kopf schon sowieso angestoßen hat, zischte vom Schmerz auf, als die Bücher auf sein Haupt fielen. Schwerfällig nahm er die massiven Bände von sich herunter und sah sich um.

Die Wände waren sehr dreckig, stellenweise verbrannt. Ein Schrank stand noch am Kamin, aber er war in einem schrecklichen Zustand: seine zwei Türen lagen auf dem Boden, während irgendjemand den Rest gründlich zerschlug, vielleicht mit einer Axt.

Staubige und getragene Gegenstände lagen überall auf dem Boden, zerrissene Bücher, zerschmetterte Bechern. Harry stand langsam, sich gegen den Schrank lehnend, auf, aber vorher fegte er noch einen großen Teil des Schmutzes von sich ab. Als er seinen Kopf beugte, erblickte er den Titel des alten Buches: Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche, Band II. Als er den Raum besser in Sicht nahm, fiel ihm der Groschen. Er hielt sich stark am schäbigen Schrank fest, um nicht hinzufallen.

Er war im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftraum!

Harry schluckte. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Wahrscheinlich war ganzer Hogwarts in diesem Zustand – hier musste wirklich Krieg wüten. Irgendwie musste er aus dem Schloss raus, weil es nicht wahrscheinlich war, dass es hier jemand ist. Langsam machte er sich auf dem Weg, was er sofort bereute, weil schrecklicher Schwindel ihn erfasste. Er musste eine Gehirnerschütterung gekriegt haben, als Potter ihn verflucht hat. Er seufzte und mit großen Schwierigkeiten machte er einen Schritt. Er erreichte schließlich der Fetten Dame oder eher ihren Platz, weil das Gemälde nicht da war.

Als Harry den Korridor erreichte, sein Mund stand offen wegen des schrecklichen Anblicks. Alles wurde draußen mit Staub und Schmutz bedeckt, hier und da waren zerbrochene Möbel und die Wände wurden mit Blutflecken verunstaltet.

Mit sehr langsamen, vorsichtigen Schritten ging er dem Gang entlang, die Stufen suchend. Als er sie erreichte, bedauerte er, dass er in die Große Halle gehen wollte. Die Stufen, die manchmal charakteristisch launenhaft waren, standen jetzt alle unbeweglich, hier und da verbrannt und beschädigt. Die meisten der Stufen fehlte die Hälfte und es gab auch welche, die in Stücken auf den Boden in der Tiefe lagen.

Harry hielt seinen Atem an, als er sacht auf die Stufe trat, woraufhin die sich ein bisschen unter sein Gewicht schwankte. Mit vorsichtigen Schritten kroch er herunter bis zum Boden. Dort seufzte er erleichtert, aber dann sprang er vom Schreck fast einen Meter, dank dem Geräusch der abreißenden Treppen.

Er schaute nach hinten und sah nur eine große Staubwolke. Als er sich endlich niederließ, dann wurde die eben noch ganz gewesene Treppe sichtbar. Bevor sich Harry beruhigen konnte, waren eilige Schritte aus Richtung Große Halle zu hören. Sein Instinkt sagte ihm, es wäre besser, wenn er sich verstecken würde: deshalb ging er zur nächsten Ecke. Als er schon fast von neugierigen Blicken geschützt wurde, eine bekannte Stimme sprach ihn an:

„Harry! Was tust du denn hier?"

„Ähm…"

Harry fiel einfach keine angemessene Antwort ein. Was sollte er eigentlich sagen? Er kam gerade aus einer anderen Welt?

„Wie kamst du hierher?" Fragte Ron ihn weiter aus und in der Gesellschaft von ein paar Jungen ging er näher, um den Anderen besser sehen zu können.

„Ich weiß es nicht." Antwortete Harry, während er darüber grübelte, wer jene Jungs mit seinem Freund sein könnten. „Ich erinnere mich nicht."

Als Ron ihn erreichte, lächelte er vielversprechend, wovon der Panik in Harry immer wuchs. Ron sah nicht so aus, als würde er sich ausgesprochen freuen, ihn zu sehen.

„Also, kannst du es mir zeigen?" Fragte er mit unbedeckter Neugierde und umarmte Harrys Schulter. Harry konnte Rons Worte nicht nachvollziehen, aber er begann den Verdacht zu schöpfen, dass Ron hier nicht der Freund war, den er kannte, sondern ein schlechter Mensch. Er nahm sich vor, sie in den Gemeinschaftraum aufzuführen und dort kann er vielleicht die Weite suchen. Eine Treppe war noch stehengeblieben, da können sie raufgehen.

„Ihr bleibt hier" Befahl Ron die Anderen und als er auf Harry blickte, lächelte er erneut. Als er auch auf die Jungen schaute, schien so, als hätte er einen Schatten hinter ihnen huschen sehen – aber vielleicht halluzinierte er nur.

„Ja, ich weiß, wo es ist." Sagte er entschlossen und ging die Richtung der zertrümmerten Treppe.

„Ist es irgendwo oben?" Fragte Ron, als er Harry folgte. „Nur weil ich so unterrichtet wurde, dass sich die möglichen Überlebenden in der Keller befinden."

„Oh, nein. Das ist nur Tarnung." Harrys Verdacht schien sich wirklich zu bestätigen. Er versuchte ein ruhiges Gesicht zu machen und Ron davon zu überzeugen, dass er wirklich die Wahrheit sagte.

Sie waren schon an der Mitte der Treppe angekommen, als man erstickte Schreie von unten hören konnte. Sie waren noch nicht weit genug oben, um nicht zu sehen, was dort unten geschah. Rons unbekannte Freunde lagen ohnmächtig auf dem Boden. Harry öffnete schon seinen Mund, um zu Sprechen anzusetzen, als unten, bei den Körpern Draco Malfoy auftauchte. Seine blonden Haare wurden vom schwarzen Robe, den er trug, sehr betont.

„Upps, Weasley…das war nicht beabsichtigt." Sagte er grinsend und dann beugte er runter, um den einen Jungen zu betrachten. „Nanu, das ist doch O'men. Der Ärmste, er wird eine Weile bestimmt Kopfschmerzen haben."

„Malfoy, du weißt doch, dass, wenn ich runterkomme, dir ist es aus, oder? Aber vorher…" hier zog er Harry zu sich und hielt seinen Stab an seiner Kehle. „…werde ich jemand Anderen umbringen."

Draco erbleichte merklich, als er sah, wen Ron gerade in seiner Gewalt hatte. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung zog er seinen Stab.

„Das empfehle ich nicht." Lächelte Ron und schritt zur Rande der Treppe, Harry mit sich schleppend. Harry versuchte mit seiner gefassten Hand umsonst seinen Stab zu erreichen, was er ausnahmsweise in seine hintere Tasche steckte entgegen Moodys Anweisung.

„Warum, was wird dann, Weasley? Schaffst du mich endlich mit einem Fluch zu treffen? Letztes Mal hast du ja nicht besonders gestrahlt, als wir Dolohov angegriffen haben…" Hier ist er im Lachen ausgebrochen, womit er Ron immer mehr aufregte.

„Halte. Die. Klappe. Malfoy! Eine schlechte Bewegung und Potter war mal." Schrie der Rothaarige und bohrte seinen Stab noch mehr in Harrys Hals. Draco schaute nur tatenlos, seinen Stab nach vorne richtend, zu. Sein Gesicht zeigte klar, dass er die Chancen abwog. Harry begriff es erst jetzt, dass Malfoy ihm eigentlich helfen wollte. Aber in diesen Umständen überraschte ihn nichts mehr. Wenn schon der, als Freund gekannte, Junge ihn den Stab an den Hals drückte.

„Nun, wenn du mich nicht zur Eingang führen wolltest, dann wohin?" fragte Ron Harry und stieß ihn an, um ihn zum Bewegen zu zwingen.

„Zum einen besseren Ort, als die Eingang." Sagte Harry sofort, woraufhin in Rons Augen Wut aufblitzte.

„Lüg nicht Potter! Ich weiß es ganz genau, du hast nicht vorgehabt, es zu verraten!" Schnappte Ron plötzlich.

„Glaub mir Weasley, Potter wollte dir einen sehr guten Ort zeigen. Sagen wir mal, am liebsten würde ich dir den Weg in die Hölle zeigen." Fügte Draco hinzu und grinste.

„Halt. Die. Klappe!" Schrie er Draco an, woraufhin der nur mit den Schultern zuckte. Harry, als er sah, dass Ron nicht auf ihn achtete, schlug ihm mit einem gut gezielten Schlag ins Gesicht, worauf sich der Junge auf der Treppe niederstreckte. Harry, sich nicht damit beschäftigend, dass unter seiner Beine die zerstörten Teile der Treppe herunterfielen, lief nur nach oben. Aber in diesem Augenblick schickte Ron auf ihn einen Beinklammerfluch, wovon Harry auf den Bauch fiel und stürzte fast die Treppe herunter. Mit seinen zwei Händen hielt er sich in den seitlichen Latten fest und versuchte sich aufzuziehen.

Als er schon fast Erfolg hatte, er erblickte Ron, wie der böse lächelte.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, ich werde je das Glück haben: ich kann den Außerwählten umbringen."

„Du wirst auch keins haben, denn ich werde dich jetzt gleich kaltmachen!" Schrie Draco und rannte auf der Treppe nach oben, wovor die labile Konstruktion noch mehr zu wanken begann. Harry schaute ängstlich zu, wie Ron seinen Zauberstab zog. Er wird ihn bestimmt töten, daran hätte er sogar wetten gewagt. Er blickte in die Tiefe und hatte eine wahnsinnige Idee. Er entschied sich schnell.

Sechs Metern. Man kann das überleben.

Er ließ die Latten los und stürzte in die Tiefe: durch einen großen Knall fiel er auf den anderen, vorhin zerstörten Treppenkonstruktion. Sehr viel Bruchstück fiel auf ihn, eine große Staubwolke aufwirbelnd. Er hörte noch Malfoys entsetzte Stimme, als er aufschrie:

„Harry! Nein!"

Alle seiner Glieder schmerzten. Er wollte sich aufzurichten, aber vom Schmerz in seiner Seite sackte er zurück. Er hatte nicht mal die Energie, die Holzblätter von sich abzuschütteln, obwohl sein Bein fürchterlich schmerzte, von einem Gegenstand, der darauf lag. Er öffnete seine Augen schwerfällig. Er ist mit solcher Wucht gestürzt, dass der aufsteigende Staub immer noch um ihn in der Luft wirbelte.

Der Junge tastete vorsichtig nach seinem Stab und seufzte beruhigt auf, als er spürte, dass er nicht zerbrochen war; weil er ja auf seine Seite fiel. Als er seinen Blick hochhob, sah er Malfoy, wie er auf Ron zuging.

„Ich hoffe, du weißt Weasley, was für Konsequenzen das nach sich zieht." Grinste Draco und sie zielten mit ihren Stäben auf einander.

„Erledigen wir das Ganze mit so einer Muggel-Methode, denn das hast du dir doch immer gewünscht, nicht wahr?" Fragte Ron höhnisch, woraufhin Draco seinen Stab wegsteckte. „Na los! Du bist doch ein großer Junge, oder? Ich glaube, Snape hat dich sogar darauf vorbereitet, wie du mich erledigen kannst, oder?"

„Genau, wie du es sagst." Zischte Malfoy zwischen seiner Zähne und machte noch einen Schritt in Rons Richtung. Aber es stellte sich nicht mehr heraus, wie Snape Malfoy vorbereitet hat, weil man einen lauten Knall und danach dröhnende Schritte hörte. Zumindest war sie für Harry laut.

„Weasley, warum zum Teufel zögern Sie? Erledigen Sie ihn endlich!" Hörte man eine sehr bekannte Stimme: die von Lucius Malfoy. Wahrscheinlich hatte er Harry nicht bemerkt, weil er sofort zur Treppe eilte. „Bald sind die Mitglieder der Orden hier, versauen Sie mindestens diese Aufgabe nicht!"

„Ah, hallo Malfoy." Begrüßte Draco seinen Vater ekelnd. „Weasley vermasselt immer alles, das solltest du eigentlich ja wissen. Aber nur dicht nach dir…"

„Ich gehe selbst nach oben und hole dich runter, du Rotzbengel! Snape ist jetzt nicht hier, um dich zu beschützen!"

„Bist du dir da sicher, Lucius?" Hörte man irgendwo aus der Ferne eine furchteinflößende kalte Stimme. Harry erkannte ihn sofort: es war Snape.

Er hörte, wie sich Snape Malfoy langsam näherte; unter seinen Füßen knirschten die Bruchstücke. Er schaute nach oben und, sah, wie der Mann seinen Stab zog. Malfoy machte ein Gesicht, als würde er kotzen wollen.

„Weißt du, auch die Verräter werden ihre würdige Strafe erhalten." Grummelte er und er ließ sich nicht mal ein bisschen daran stören, dass Snape seinen Stab auf ihn richtete. „Nun, ich nehme mal an, dass du deinen Sohn suchst. Um genau zu sein, den Anderen."

_Den Anderen? _Fragte sich Harry verständnislos. Lucius blickte auf Draco, dann sah er wieder Snape an.

„Ausnahmsweise sind nicht meine Hände im Spiel." Redete er sich aus und machte einen Schritt nach hinten.

„Nun, Lucius, ja, ich suche meinen Sohn." Hier hielt er seinen Stab zu seinen Hals. „Eigentlich könntest du mir dennoch verraten, wo er sich befindet, denn aus irgendeinem Grund glaube ich dir nicht. Voldemort hat immer seine Pläne mit ihm…"

„Nenn ihn nicht bei seinem Namen!" Unterbrach ihn Malfoy sauer.

„Warum, was wird dann passieren?" Fragte Snape neugierig, als würde ihn die Sache wirklich interessieren. „Kommt er etwa persönlich hierher und erledigt mich? Nein. Hierher kommt er nur, wenn er den Eingang findet, aber das wird noch eine Weile dauern, weil du ihn mit Idioten suchen lässt."

Er blickte wieder nach oben auf den Treppe stehenden zwei Jungen. Ron konnte seinen Jähzorn kaum zurückhalten, Draco grinste ihn nur an. Sie griffen einander nicht an, sie starrten einander nur fest in die Augen. Diese momentane Unachtsamkeit reichte dafür, dass Malfoy das ausnutzen versuchte: er zog seinen Stab. Als er schon den Fluch aussprechen wollte, kam Snape zur Verstand.

„Stupor!" Rief er, woraufhin Malfoy mindestens sechs Metern nach hinten flog, in die Ruinen stürzend. Draco sprach den Schockzauber ebenfalls auf Ron, wer von der Treppe zwar nicht herunterfiel, aber dafür brach er ohnmächtig zusammen.

„Glaube mir, die nächste Gelegenheit werde ich nicht auslassen." Grummelte Draco zu den ohnmächtigen Jungen.

„Draco, komm sofort runter!" Forderte ihn Snape auf und ging an die Treppe näher heran. „Manche vom Orden sind hier, aber die Todesser können in jeden Augenblick auftauchen. Wir müssen Harry so schnell wie möglich finden, er ist in Gefahr.

Harry dachte, er hört schlecht. Snape hatte ihn Harry genannt und machte sogar Sorgen um ihn?

Er fühlte, wie der Schmerz in seiner Seite ein wenig nachließ. Er versuchte sein Bein zu bewegen, aber es klappte nicht. Wahrscheinlich war er gebrochen, genau, wie seine Rippen. Wundervoll. Er hoffte, dass wenigstens jetzt so jemand ihn findet, der nicht böse ist und ihn nicht töten will. Malfoy sah, wohin er stürzte…

Draco eilte schnell die Treppe herunter und schaute Snape verängstigt an.

„Was ist los, Draco?" Fragte Snape gereizt.

„Harry." Hörte man die stille Antwort. „Er stürzte die Treppen herunter."

Harry konnte gut sehen, wie Draco genau dorthin schaute, wo er unter der Trümmern lag. Snape folgte Malfoys Blick mit entsetztem Gesicht. Er steckte seinen Stab weg und rannte zu Harry, mit dem Jungen dicht hinter ihm.

Er entfernte vorsichtig die Latten von ihm und als die letzte schwere Stufe endlich von seinem Bein verschwand, Harry zischte ungewollt auf. Snape schauderte von der Sicht – Harry sah das jedenfalls in seinem Blick. Er schloss seine Augen erneut und mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen versuchte er den – in sein Bein schossenden – Schmerz zu ertragen.

„Oh, nein." Er hörte Dracos Stöhnen, aber Snape beschäftigte sich mit ihm nicht.

„Harry, hörst du mich?" Fragte er.

Die Stimme kam jetzt ein bisschen näher. Harry schluckte und öffnete seine Augen. Ginge ihm jetzt nicht so schlecht, hätte er jetzt über Snapes Gesicht gelacht, als er ihn erblickte. Der Mann lächelte nämlich.

„Ja." Sagte er heiser.

„Wo tut es weh?" Fragte Snape ihn aus und in seiner Stimme gab es kein Hass, sondern eher Sorge.

„Meine Seite, mein Kopf, aber am meisten mein Bein." Antwortete er kaum hörend.

„Draco, geh und sag die Anderen, dass wir bald kommen, machen sie sich am Eingang bereit." Orderte Snape und schaute auf den Jungen.

„Aber was wird aus euch?" Draco zögerte ängstlich.

„Ich sagte, geh! Wenn du sie nicht vorwarnst, wir werden nicht rein können." Rief Snape, woraufhin Draco aufsprang. Er warf noch einen Blick auf Harry und dann verschwand er am Ende des Korridors. Snape musterte Harry, dann griff zu seiner Seite, um nachzusehen, wie groß die Verletzung ist. Der Junge zischte vom Schmerz unwillig auf.

„Mindestens drei deiner Rippen sind gebrochen" Grummelte er. „Kannst du aufstehen?"

„Ich glaube, nicht, aber ich kann es versuchen." Er hob seinen Kopf, aber er sackte zurück vom plötzlich einsetzenden Schmerz. „Doch nicht."

„Das macht nichts, ich trage dich." Entschied sich Snape und machte den Weg von der gebliebenen Trümmern frei. Einer seiner Hände steckte er unter Harrys Schultern, die Andere legte er unter Harrys Knien. Im Nu hob er ihn hoch, als wäre er nur eine Feder.

Harrys Bein tat jetzt fürchterlich weh, aber er wusste, wenn er schreit, werden sie die Aufmerksamkeit nur auf sich lenken. Snape machte sich mit leisen und langsamen Schritten auf den Weg. Als sie schon fast einen Nebenkorridor erreichten, erblickten sie plötzlich zwei Todesser.

Dolohov und Crack zogen ihre Zauberstäbe heraus. Harry, aus Instinkt, seinen Schmerz niederkämpfend, griff nach seinen.

„Protego!" Er sagte den Spruch genau in der richtigen Zeit: Dolohovs Schockzauber sprang (vom Schild) ab und krachte gegen die Wand.

Für Crack – der, wie es schien, in dieser Welt auch nicht von seiner Reflexen berühmt war – kam der Fluch unerwartet, so ist er auf dem Boden zusammengebrochen.

Snape sah zufrieden auf Harry, wer jetzt wirklich Sterne von den Schmerzen sah.

„Wie hast du das denn gemacht?" Er fragte verständnislos und dann ging er schnell weiter, im Gehen fügte er noch zu: „Du warst nie in der Lage, starke Zauber auszuführen."

Harry erwähnte den Fakt lieber nicht, dass er nicht der Harry ist, den er kannte. Er selbst hatte er kapiert, dass der Snape hier auch nicht der war, den er in seiner eigenen Welt, für Dumbledores Mörder hielt.

„War nur aus Instinkt." Er zwang ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.

Als Snape antworten wollte, wurden sie wieder auf den Lärm von Schritten aufmerksam. Der Mann zog seinen Stab ungeschickt aus seiner Tasche, darauf achtend, Harry so wenig Schmerzen wie möglich zuzufügen.

Draco tauchte, im, in die Küche führenden, Flur auf und dann stützte sich an der Wand ab.

„Black sagte, wir können gehen." Dann sah er die zwei Todesser. „Es gaben keine Problemen, oder?"

„Nein." Schnappte Snape und mit seinem Kopf signalisierte er Draco, dass sie gehen sollen.

Harry spürte schon fast gar nicht aus der Außenwelt, aber den Korridor konnte er gut erkennen, der in den Kerkern führte. Er dachte darüber nach, wie es möglich war aus dem Flur von der Küche, den Weg in die Kerkern anzuschlagen, aber nach einem Moment, interessierte ihn die Sache gar nicht mehr. Blad würde er in Sicherheit sein, bei den Leuten der Orden.

Aber es gab ein Wort, doch eher ein Name, der ihn beunruhigte. Vorhin hatte er ihn gehört: Black.

_An wen haben sie wohl gedacht? Es kann nicht sein, dass Sirius…_

„Draco, hast du dich sorgfältig umgesehen?" Hörte er Snapes Stimme.

„Ja, der Flur oben ist sauber und sogar bei der Ausweich-Passage habe ich mich mit Black umgesehen."

Harry, als er den Namen hörte zuckte zusammen. Er hatte es also richtig gehört.

Snapes Griff wurde stärker.

„Es wird alles in Ordnung werden,oder?"Fragte Draco leise, woraufhin Snape nur seufzte. „Weißt du, wenn er das nicht übersteht, wird es keinen geben, der mich nervt und mich auf die Palme bringt…"

„Er wird in Ordnung kommen." Antwortete Snape und fügte grummelnd hinzu: „Ich sehe, Black ist nicht mal dafür in der Lage, entsprechend zu handeln."

Harry hatte einfach keine Energie mehr seine Augen offen zu halten und auch die Bewusstlosigkeit umrundete ihn. In seinem Bein stieg der Schmerz immer mehr an.

„Na endlich, was hat so lange gedauert, Snape?" Harry erwischte die bekannte Stimme unerwartet und erschreckt zuckte er zusammen. Wahrscheinlich hat Sirius ihn angesehen, denn er sprach in einem ganz anderen Ton weiter. „Was ist passiert? Er wird doch nicht…"

„Nein! Aber wenn du mich weiterhin aufhältst, kann ich für nichts garantieren!" Schnauzte ihn Snape an. „Öffne den Eingang, dann gehen wir, weil sehr viele in der Gegend rumhängen!"

Harry hörte mancherlei lateinische Worte; aber er verstand die Bedeutung nicht; dann sofort das Klirren einer Tür. Snape brachte ihn in einen angenehm warmen Ort, wo viele sein müssten, weil der Lärm ziemlich groß war.

„Draco, hol die nötigen Tränke und Verbände!" Befahl Snape, woraufhin der Junge weg eilte. Snape trug ihn dann in ein Zimmer und legte ihn vorsichtig auf ein Bett, woraufhin Harry aufstöhnte und zu seiner Seite griff. Er öffnete seine Augen, als Snape gerade einen Lappen an sein Kopf setzte.

„Bald wirst du in Ordnung kommen." Sagte er beruhigend, dann wischte er über Harrys Stirn, um ihn vom Blut zu säubern.

„Werde ich wieder gehen können?" rutschte esHarry raus, worauf Snape schmunzelte.

„Dein Bein wird besser sein, als je zuvor."

Draco erschien in der Tür des Zimmers, mit vielen Tränken und Bandagen in seinen Händen.

„Ich habe nur so viel gefunden." Teilte er mit und dann stellte er sie vor Snape. „Leider sind unsere Vorräte viel zu knapp."

„Es wird reichen." Brummte Snape, als er die kleine Menge sah, den er brachte. „Ich gehe, hole warmes Wasser."

Als Snape das Zimmer verließ, Draco setzte sich auf das Bett und sah ihn mit sauren Gesicht an.

„Keine Angst, du wirst bald in Ordnung kommen." Sagte er leise und man sah ihn an, dass er verlegen war. „Dann kannst du dein Versprechen endlich einlösen und können uns mit Muggel-Methoden prügeln."

„Ich habe nicht vor, mich zu prügeln." Sagte Harry nett, und Draco sah ihn verwundert an.

„Seitdem du von jener Treppe heruntergefallen bist, hattest du keinen einzigen frechen Satz gehabt. Nicht mal mit Severus hast du geschrien!"

Harry machte ein nicht verstehendes Gesicht, aber Draco redete weiterhin grinsend.

„Weißt du, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du um dich zu bessern, von der Treppe herunterfallen musst." Hier hielt er sein Lachen zurück, als er sah, dass Harry ihn wütend ansah. „War nur ein Scherz."

„Kein Ding." Fügte Harry hinzu, dann dachte er über Potters Benehmen nach und erkannte, dass der gar nicht so nett war. Plötzlich fiel ihm ein, was Potter sagte: „Mein Vater muss ich auch nicht ertragen".

Harry schloss seine Augen wieder und schluckte. Wie hatte er vergessen können, wovon sich sein böses Ich beschwerte. Sein Vater lebte in dieser Welt!

„Draco." Wisperte er kaum hörend; er verlor fast sein Bewusstsein wegen der starken Schmerzen in seinem Bein.

_Warum nannte er ihn nicht Malfoy?_ Aber dann erkannte er, dass es besser war diesen Jungen so zu nennen, nicht wie den, den er kannte. Von Dracos Gesicht verschwand das Lächeln und er machte ein sehr ängstliches Gesicht.

„Sag, Harry." Murmelte er vor sich hin. „Es wird schon nichts passieren, du kannst dich beruhigen."

„Könntest du meinen Vater holen?" Stellte er die gefürchtete Frage.

Die Antwort erfuhr er nicht mehr, weil Snape in den Raum trat und winkte Draco zu, damit er zur Seite tritt. Er setzte sich neben ihm auf das Bett und entkorkte eine Phiole.

„Schlafmittel." Erklärte er und hielt sie zu Harrys Mund, wer sie austrank. „So wirst du nichts von der Heilung spüren."

Harry fühlte, wie seine Augen zufielen, aber er versuchte wach zu bleiben.

„Vorhin hat er auch nach dir gerufen." Sagte Draco und seine Stimme war sehr traurig.

Harry konnte Dracos Worte nicht nachvollziehen, aber ein starker Verdacht schien sich zu bestätigen.

„Vater?" fragte er unsicher.

Snape machte dann etwas, was er in seiner Welt wahrscheinlich nie getan hätte: er legte seine Hand auf sein Stirn.

„Schlaf schon, mein Sohn."

Harry wollte noch nachfragen, wie das möglich ist, aber dann wirkte schon der Schlafmittel und er fiel in einen tiefen Schlaf.


End file.
